


The Taste of Coffee

by RiyeRose



Category: Great Pretender (Anime)
Genre: Coffee Shop Au confirmed, Edamura finally accepts his feelings for Laurent, Fluff and Smut, Laurent has a big cock, Laurent wants to love Edamura, M/M, Mentions of Dorothy - Freeform, Set After Final Episode, Spoilers for Case 4, The idiots have been pining for one another, Virgin no more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26573497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiyeRose/pseuds/RiyeRose
Summary: Nothing tastes better than good coffee, except maybe your lips.
Relationships: Edamura Makoto/Laurent Thierry
Comments: 14
Kudos: 280





	The Taste of Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> My first GrePre fic after Case 4! I'm taking a hella long nap after this one, smh. IF YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED CASE 4 YET, THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING TO BACK OFF! Everybody good? Fantastic. I hope you enjoy this fic!

It had already been four years since their grand slam scam in Shanghai, and only a few months since Edamura had opened his very own coffee shop, Sweet Bean. As a surprise to many of his peers, the Japanese boy had set up shop in Paris, France. The others joked about how he only did so to win over some young, innocent maiden’s heart but he disregarded their teasing. He only wanted to bring delicious coffee to eager customers. 

However, he would be lying if he said there wasn’t another reason he opened his shop in France. Already, he’d been visited by Abby and Cynthia, the latter of whom was accompanied by a familiar young man who warmly greeted Edamura, Shi-Won, Kudou, his father, and even Clark had discovered his coffee house and became a regular customer. And yet, there was still one person’s face he had yet to see. 

It was a brisk afternoon, cool enough for warm sweaters and thin coats. Busy was steady for Edamura and his staff. A pleasant atmosphere hung in the air along with the fragrant aroma of the rich exotic coffee and savory delights they served. The brunette stood behind the counter when a customer approached, a lovely young woman that often frequented the shop. She was a good ten centimeters shorter than him and dressed very modestly. Her hair was jet black and straight, usually pulled into a loose ponytail she kept slung over her shoulder and her eyes were a deep green akin to the color of emerald. 

“One Caffè Americano, please.” 

“Of course. Coming right up.” She moved to sit at the table nearest to the counter, her eyes fixated on him as he started making her drink. He felt a nudge beside him and turned to see one of his employees, a cute, petite blonde named Jessica Jones giving him a wry smile. 

“W-What?” he asked. 

“Come on, Boss, don’t try to act dumb,” she whispered slyly. “That customer totally has the hots for you!” 

Edamura laughed under his breath. “You’re imagining things.” 

“I am not! It’s so obvious she has her eyes on you. And she looks like your type, too.” 

“You think so?” 

“Absolutely! You look like the guy who goes for the sweet, innocent type.” 

Edamura laughed again but said nothing in response. Jessica continued to smirk his way as he brought the drink over to the woman, carefully setting it down in front of her. 

“Your Caffè Americano.” 

“Thank you.” There was a gentle smile on her face as her lithe fingers wrapped around the mug’s handle, bringing it up to her thin lips. She took a sip then sighed with contentment. “The coffee here is always so delicious. I really do enjoy coming here. I enjoy it more when you’re here, Owner.” 

Edamura felt a bit of heat creep up the back of his neck. He smiled politely and opened his mouth to speak. Then, he caught a glimpse out the corner of his eye: a familiar blond strolling past the front of his shop. 

“Please, excuse me for a moment,” he said distractedly to the woman. “Jessica, I’ll be right back!” 

“Boss!” she called out after him. 

The woman stared at his retreating form, looking bewildered, and a bit disappointed. Edamura hurried outside, frantically searching his surroundings. There were many people on the streets but none of them was the person he’d thought he’d seen. His shoulders sagged. He exhaled long and slow, scratching the back of his head. 

“I’m too anxious to see him,” he mumbled aloud. “But it’s been so long, you’d think by now he would’ve shown his face.” 

He let his arm fall to his side. “That French bastard…” 

Edamura felt a large hand on his shoulder accompanied by a deep, enticing voice. “Could you be referring to me,  _ E _ - _ da _ - _ ma _ - _ me _ ?” 

The Japanese boy whirled around. Standing behind him with that carefree, devil-may grin was none other than the conniving blonde himself, Laurent Thierry. 

“Laurent…” Edamura frowned and groaned loudly, crossing his arms over his chest. “You’re such a jerk, you know that? Everyone else has already visited and yet you’re the last one to come see me.” 

Laurent laughed into his hand. “Désolée, my little soybean. Were you waiting for me?” 

“In your dreams,” Edamura huffed. 

He was taken aback, however, by what the Frenchman did next. In one swift motion, Laurent had closed the distance between him and Edamura, hugging the brunette close. His voice was low and tender when he spoke by Edamura’s ear. “I missed you, Edamame.” 

Edamura let his body relax in Laurent’s embrace, reluctantly returning it by bringing his arms up and loosely wrapping them around Laurent’s torso. “You should’ve come sooner.” 

After a few minutes, Edamura headed back inside, stuffing a slip of paper into his pocket. On it was the address to Laurent’s hotel. Jessica eyed him like a mother hawk as he came behind the counter and scooted over to him, her voice low. 

“Boss, I’m sorry. I had no idea.” 

Edamura blinked at her. “Huh? What are you talking about?” 

“That person you were hugging outside, that was your lover, right?” 

“That’s-” 

Jessica held her hand up to silence him. “You don’t need to explain it to me, Boss. I was super off about your taste in partners, but if that person loves you and cherishes you, then I wish you both the best!” 

She flashed him a wink then skated off to deal with a pair of customers that had entered the establishment. For the remainder of the day, Edamura’s mind counted down the hours and minutes left until closing. Perhaps he was a bit eager, but he couldn’t help himself. There had been feelings stewing inside of him, simmering for some time now. 

“Have a good night, Boss!” Jessica giggled playfully as she and the other staff members headed their separate ways. 

Edamura called for a taxi and gave the driver the address to Laurent’s hotel. Finding Laurent’s room fairly easily, Edamura stood outside the door, hesitant. He pressed his lips together in a firm frown, took in a sharp breath, and knocked on the door. 

“Come in!” a voice called out. 

He opened the door and entered the lavish room. His gaze wandered about before landing on the suit-clad Frenchman reclining on the sofa, one leg crossed over the other, his left hand occupied by a half-empty glass of wine, his tie loosened, and the top buttons of his shirt undone. His expression seemed to brighten when Edamura stepped into the room. 

“Ah, Edamame. I’ve been waiting,” he crooned. 

“You’re already drinking?” Edamura questioned with the shake of his head. “Sometimes, I can’t tell who’s more of an alcoholic, you or Cynthia.” 

“Now, now, this is a special occasion, after all. We’ve been reunited after so long, why not celebrate with a drink or two?” 

Edamura was silent. He strode over to where Laurent was sitting and took the glass from his hand, taking a long sip of the fizzing drink. It was cool and tangy but delicious. Laurent smirked up at him. 

“Hn, you’ve gotten much bolder, Edamame.” 

“Maybe.” 

Keeping his cool, Edamura handed the drink back. Laurent’s hand slid over his, holding it gently. The brunette felt his heart start to race as he stared into Laurent’s sapphire eyes. 

“Edamame,” Laurent said, his voice serious. “I wasn’t teasing you earlier when I said I missed you. I’ve wanted to see you for so long.” 

Even though his face was calm, Edamura could feel Laurent’s hand trembling against his own. Looking down at the blond, his eyes went to the man’s exposed neck and collarbone. That familiar gold chain and ring were gone. Edamura frowned. He took his hand away from Laurent to set down the wine glass then moved to stand in front of the puzzled Frenchman, resting his knee on the cushion and taking Laurent’s face in his hands.

“E-Edamame?”

“Laurent, I’m…I’m not Dorothy. I’m not a beautiful, conniving woman, I’m just an ordinary guy who owns a coffee shop. And I care about you a lot, probably more than I’ve ever cared about anyone. You might not believe me right now but I promise you, I won’t ever leave you hanging.”

Laurent was silent for several moments. Then, a light laugh fell from his lips. He gave Edamura a wistful smile and his arms moved to encircle the brunette’s waist, holding him close. 

“Edamame, you know, that sounded like a confession to me,” he murmured.

“So what if it was?” Edamura mumbled back, bringing his face close to Laurent’s. “Is that bad?”

“No. Not at all.”

He closed the distance between their lips, capturing Edamura’s lips in a deep, lingering kiss that the brunette readily accepted. What started off slow and sensual quickly became heated, passionate, and hungry. The two clung to one another as they kissed, their tongues battling one another for dominance, a battle which Laurent ultimately won. His hands crept up under Edamura’s shirt, caressing his skin with tender touches. Edamura groaned into the kiss, straddling Laurent in the process.

“Edamame.”

Laurent’s voice came out unsteady and needy. He gazed up at Edamura as if he were hesitant to continue. Edamura smirked and tugged off his shirt, tossing it to the floor. He held Laurent’s face again and kissed him again. 

“It’s okay, Laurent,” he whispered against Laurent’s lips. “Keep going. I want you.”

“Edamame, you really know how to rile me up,” Laurent chuckled. 

His hand drifted between Edamura’s legs, massaging the small tent in the brunette’s pants. Edamura gave a sharp inhale and bucked his hips at Laurent’s touch. A small smirk tugged on the Frenchman’s lips at Edamura’s reactions.

“Let’s feel good together, Edamame.”

Undoing both their trousers, Laurent took hold of his and Edamura’s cock, rubbing them together in a steady manner. Compared to Edamura, Laurent’s length was far past being average size. Seeing it made something inside the Japanese man feel nervous yet excited. His hands held onto Laurent’s shoulders, his breathing heavy. Laurent's girthy member was hot against his own, exciting him further. His body trembled at Laurent’s touch and the blonde’s mouth busied itself with kissing and sucking on the skin of Edamura’s neck and collarbone. Their slick juices trickled onto Laurent’s hand but it didn’t stop, pumping their members faster. 

“Laurent, hn… Cumming…”

“Me too…”

They both gave stifled moans as they reached their climax, coating Laurent’s hand in sticky semen. He reached for a napkin to wipe his hand clean of the substance, looking up to a flushed Edamura. 

“Laurent,” he said his name ever so softly.

The Frenchman changed their positions abruptly, grabbing Edamura’s waist and laying him down on the sofa. He loomed over top of him, smirking down at Edamura. Except it wasn’t Edamura he was staring down at. Dorothy’s full red lips broke out in a sweet smile and she held her arms wide open to him.    
“Laurent!” she exclaimed. “Come here!”

“You-”

“Laurent?”

A hand touched his cheek. Laurent came back to reality and saw Edamura’s face looking up at him, concerned and agitated. The blond laughed bitterly. 

“I’m still not there yet, huh?” he muttered to himself. 

“Oi, what’s wrong?”

“Ah, I’m tired now.” Laurent flopped onto Edamura and buried his face in the brunette’s chest. “So tired.”

“Oi! Are you really just going to stop like this?!” Edamura hissed at him. 

He touched Laurent’s shoulder, startled to find him shaking slightly. “Sorry, Edamame. Will you let me stay like this for a while? I’ll make it up to you.”

“…Idiot.” 

Edamura ran his fingers through Laurent’s blond locks, intrigued by how soft and supple they were. He could feel wetness on his stomach but he remained silent. His hand caressed Laurent’s head, the shackles of the past wearing thin but not yet broken. 

**Author's Note:**

> No heavy smut this time around, really I just wanted this fluff in my life because Case 4 fucking WRECKED ME. But if you're here, then you already know that. ;) If you like my work, follow me @RiyeERose on Twitter.


End file.
